starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Anzat
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Än-zä’-tē | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = Feral Anzati | lengte = 1,70 meter | leeftijd = > 951 jaar | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Anzat | gesproken = Anzat | geschreven = Anzat | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Een Anzati voedt zich Anzati waren een gevaarlijk intelligent Near-Human species die vaak het onderwerp waren van legende, sagen en fabels waarvan kinderen bang waren. De Anzati waren echter een bestaand species. Fysiologie Anzati leken erg op Mensen. Ze waren zo’n 1,70 meter groot en hadden een vrij bleke huid en bolle neuzen. Anzati die werden onderzocht door wetenschappers bleken geen hartslag te bezitten. Hoe dit species in leven bleef, was een raadsel. In hun wangzakken staken de befaamde uitsteeksels verborgen die ze konden uithalen om de hersenen van hun prooien leeg te zuigen. Anzati waren een species dat extreem lang kon leven. Ze waren dan ook geobsedeerd door het eeuwige leven. Anzati plantten zich zeer zelden voor. Ouders gaven hun kinderen geen naam. Deze naam kozen zij zelf opdat zij probleemloos in de samenleving konden opereren. Vanaf 100 jaar bereikte een Anzati zijn of haar pubertijd. Op dat moment begonnen ze met het verlangen naar ‘soup’ en het eeuwige leven. Feral Anzati Er bestond ook een ras van primitieve Anzati die een web uit hun borst konden afvuren. Volgens legenden waren zij Anzati volgelingen van Volfe Karkko van wie het leven was leeggezogen waardoor ze helemaal verweerd werden. Cultuur Voedsel Anzati waren een species van jagers. Ze hielden ervan om op intelligente species van alle groottes en types te jagen. Anzati bedwelmden hun prooien met een soort telepathische controle waardoor de prooi versteend leek. De uitsteeksels werden uitgehaald en via de neus baanden deze zich een weg naar de hersenen van de prooi. Deze werden leeggezogen en door de Anzati ‘soup’, ‘luck’ of ‘Sea of Memory genoemd. Jedi vergeleken de Anzati controle met een Affect Mind en Anzati konden prooien in leven houden om er verschillende malen van te eten. Anzati waren vooral uit op de ‘soup’ van personen met een groot aura, zoals Jedi. Anzati hoopten om eeuwig te kunnen leven door zich te voeden met levende wezens. Dit geloof vond men ook terug in de Silent Voices, zwevende gassen die in de atmosfeer van Anzat zweefden waarin de levenskracht van de voorouders werd bewaard. Hoewel dit nooit wetenschappelijk werd verklaard, was dit een voorbeeld waarom het eten van ‘soup’ zo belangrijk was voor de Anzati. Hun voortdurende drang naar ‘soup’ betekende dat Anzati eigenlijk verslaafd waren aan de materie. Eens de jacht was begonnen, konden ze aan niets anders meer denken dan aan het stillen van hun honger die steeds groter werd naarmate ze ouder werden. Sommige Anzati waren bloeddorstige moordenaars terwijl anderen probeerden om tegen hun drang te vechten. Hoe ouder een Anzati werd, hoe onstabieler het gedrag werd, vaak tegen de grens van gekheid. Ze verloren hun focus en een fatale fout kostte dan vroeg of laat hun leven. Leven Volgens de verhalen waren Anzati eenzaten die door het universum reisden en enkel naar Anzat gingen om er te paren en zich voort te planten. Soms volgden ze er ook een extra opleiding van Anzati Assassins. Er bestonden talloze verhalen over de Anzati maar nergens werd hun herkomst verklaard of uitgelegd. Anzati waren ook liefhebbers van kunst. Omdat Anzati echter zo lang leefden, zagen ze geen nut in het perfectioneren van kunst aangezien alle competitie toch al lang overleden was wanneer zij nog leefden. Studies van kunst en creaties bevatten dan ook zelden referenties naar de Anzati, al hebben er zeker Anzati kunstenaars geleefd. Anzati waren wel uitblinkers in het besluipen van prooien. Het waren uitstekende jagers, sluw, handig en zeer moeilijk om te vangen. Anzati werden vaak ingehuurd als Assassins door criminele organisaties. Soms werkten ze ook in groep maar dit gebeurde eerder zelden. De Anzati vormden dat guilden of corporaties die kortstondig bleven bestaan maar waardoor ze de opbrengsten en ‘soup’ konden delen. Geschiedenis Anzati werden als één van de gevaarlijkste species beschouwd. Ze waren zwervers en kwamen daardoor vaak voor in verhalen, sagen en legenden om kinderen bang te maken. Veel inwoners geloofden niet dat Anzati werkelijk bestonden maar wetenschappers wisten wel beter. Hun thuisplaneet was lang onbekend totdat men deze wist te plaatsen in de Mid Rim nabij de Perlemian Trade Route. De Anzati werden als één van de eerste species aanzien die de ruimte verkenden. Hoewel het eenzaten waren, werden de Anzati door enkele conflicten in de belangstelling gebracht. Rond 1.000 BBY leefde de Anzati Jedi Volfe Karkko die nooit ‘soup’ had genoten en hij geloofde dat hij sterker was dan zijn soortgenoten door niet toe te geven aan deze drang. Maar dit geforceerde gedrag leidde Karkko naar de Dark Side. Hij werd gevangengezet en op Kiffex in een stabiele status gehouden. Tijdens zijn gevangenschap bleef zijn brein echter actief en kon hij talloze volgelingen aantrekken. Karkko werd daarom ‘The Dreamer’ genoemd en herdoopte zijn gevangenis tot een tempel van zijn volgelingen. Karkko droeg zijn volgelingen op om zich te voeden met de Kiffar en de andere gevangenen. Gelukkig konden Jedi Master Tholme en Aayla Secura deze actie stoppen. Tijdens de Clone Wars werkten een groep Anzati voor Count Dooku als Assassins. Zij trainden een geheim leger van Nikto Morgukai op Saleucami. Opnieuw waren het Tholme en Secura die orde op zaken zette. Nikkos Tyris was ook een gefaalde Jedi die één van Dookus Dark Acolytes werd. Tyris stichtte de Saarai-kaar orde. Saljé Tasha, Akku Seii en Rath Kelkko waren drie Assassins die te maken hadden met de Jedi tijdens de Clone Wars. Zij en Kelkko werden ingehuurd door Sora Bulq om de Morgukai Nikto clones te trainen. Tasha werd later door Oppo Rancisis op Saleucami gedood. Rancisis werd zelf ook verslagen met hulp van Rath Kelkko. Akku Seii was een oude kennis van Tholme en hielp de Jedi om de andere Anzati Assassin meesters te vinden. Legends Dannik Jerriko was vroeger een Anzati. Rond 0 BBY en 4 ABY zwierf Dannik Jerriko rond op Tatooine, meer bepaald in Chalmun’s Cantina en in Jabba’s Palace. Jerriko voelde krachtige ‘soup’ en probeerde eerst die te drinken van Han Solo en Ben Kenobi in de Cantina. Later vermoordde hij verschillende bendeleden van Jabba the Hutt waaronder Phlegmin en Ak-Buz. Hij probeerde ook om Yarna D'al Gargan te doden maar dit mislukte omdat zijn moordaanslag werd gestoord door andere bezoekers van het paleis na de dood van Jabba. Bron *Complete Locations 2016 *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Republic – Comics *Star Wars Gamer 1 category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Anzati category:Near-Humans